Careless Whisper
by OhDarlingIWishYouWereHere
Summary: Vince and Tina swore that no one would find out about their one night stand. But with Tina pregnant with his child, keeping their secret might be harder than anticipated.


Chapter One: Secrets

Tina reached out a shaky hand to pick up her pregnancy test.

A tiny plus was present a the end of it.

She felt light headed and sat down onto her toilet staring at the test praying that it was a mistake.

But she knew it wasn't. She had already taken it multiple times. It was time to face the facts and call her doctor.

She and Vince had, had unprotected sex just a few months back while in grief over their love for people who didn't return the feelings.

They had sworn that they would never tell anyone about what had happened that night, but it seemed as though there one night stand was just the beginning of a horrible nightmare.

Tina had, had a pregnancy scare once before, but that was different. Back then she had Holly by her side. But with Vince now happily in a relationship with Holly she knew Holly couldn't know Vince knocked her up. Especially since Holly had been confiding in Tina about her confusing feelings for Vince for years.

Deciding to go get some fresh air, Tina tossed the test in the trash. A few minutes later she found herself in Sugar Babies, mindlessly eating the remains of a colorfully frosted cupcake.

"Tina? You done with that?"

Val's voice came from behind Tina making her jump. She already was feeling guilty. Val being Holly's big sister made her feel even more guilty about being in Val's café and thinking about sleeping with Holly's boyfriend.

"Tina?" Val asked sounding slightly concerned.

Tina looked down the empty plate in her lap and then it registered what Val was asking.

"Oh yeah sure!" Tina exclaimed, attempting a smile and handing the plate to Val. "Thanks."

Val smiled and took the dirty plate to the back for Gary to wash then she came back and sat on the couch beside Tina.

"Is everything okay?" Val asked.

"Yeah sure." Tina took a sip of her coffee.

"You seem down about something."

_What the hell. _She thought, throwing caution to the winds. She _needed _to talk to _someone_."Val I'm pregnant."

After a brief moment of shock, Val's face turned sympathetic.

"Who's the daddy?" she asked softly.

"Ummm…Cal." Tina lied softly. Even though it was far from true. She and Cal hadn't talked in forever. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger hoping Val had bought it.

"Cal?" Val repeated in surprise. "Didn't you two break up a long time ago?"

_Crap._ "We ran into each other a few months ago and hooked up. I noticed I missed my period twice and took a test this morning. It came back positive."

"Ah. I think we've all been there with an ex before. Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Positive. I took the test about six freaking times this morning."

Val bit her lip. "Well…what're you gonna do now?"

"I've been thinking about that."

Of course Tina knew what it was she had to do now, go to Vince. But how could she get him alone when he was always around Holly?

"Thanks for the talk. I've really gotta get going. You know see a doctor maybe. Call Cal…" Tina got up throwing her purse onto her shoulder and flipping her hair back.

Val's face looked a little worried.

"Okay…I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure."

Tina turned to open the door when a sudden thought occurred to her. She spun around.

"Hey Val? Could you do me a favor and not tell Holly about this? I wanna tell her myself."

"Of course." Val smiled sympathetically. "Good luck."

Then Tina walked out the door. She pulled out her phone and pressed number four on her speed dial.

"Tina?"

"Hey."

"Can I call you back? Holly and I are going to a movie."

"Oh…umm…okay, but we need to talk in private. It's an emergency and it involves both of us."

"I'll call you when the movie lets out."

Tina nibbled her lip feeling slightly annoyed. She'd said it was an emergency hadn't she? "Kay. Bye."

"Is everything okay?" Vince sounded worried and Tina took a breath. Maybe he'd be more kind about this situation than she had thought.

"Not really. Just call me later." She sighed and hung up.

Vince stood in line with Holly at the theater. He hung up and made a confused face at his phone.

"Who was that?" asked Holly.

"Oh it was Tina. She wants to talk to me privately about something…"

"Really? That's odd."

"Yeah, I guess." Vince looked at the number again. "Yeah, it's probably nothing."

Holly nodded and the couple moved up to get their tickets.


End file.
